Death Note: Resurface
by Remember To Point
Summary: Sora Mastumara is a popular kid, who finds a strange notebook, that can give him the power to kill. Testing it once, Sora thinks it's a coinencidence. But soon he finds out that his quest for popularity may end up costing him his life.


Storyline: A rogue Shinigami was imprisoned for using his notebook to kill innocent people

**Storyline:**** A rogue Shinigami was imprisoned for using his notebook to kill innocent people. While in jail, his powers of killing were taken away, but he can still kill, by letting a human use his notebook. He breaks out and enters the human world.**

**Chapter 1: Conflict**

Playing with a dried up bone, Shil, scratched the stone floor, between his legs. His face was dirty and tired but he had a smug smirk, stretched out across his face. He began drawing, random pictures and symbols on the stone tiles. He had been doing this for the last 2 days, straight. Finally, the Shinigami guard outside his cell, walked by and looked inside the cell.

"Hey, Shil!" he grunted, sounding really annoyed, "would you cut that out?! I know that you're stuck here for 500 hundred years, but I can't take that noise anymore!"

Shil, didn't seem to hear him, he just continued to scratch his doodles, not even noticing that the guard was now mad.

"Hey! Shil!" he yelled now, "if you don't quite it, I'm putting you in the dark cell!! And I don't even think you can keep it together in there!"

Shil continued, without so much as a twitch at the anger in the guards' voice. Finally, the guard gave up. He released the lock on the door with his magic and swung it open.

"Ok, tough guy!" he said, as he walked forward, into the cell, "you're going into the dark cell! I warned you!"

When the guard was only 5 feet way, just inside the door, Shil stopped his drawing. The guard, stopped suddenly, at Shil's sudden halt. He looked at Shil with impatience.

"Are you going to stop with that damn noise now?!"

Shil, just froze in his spot. His smile, etched into his almost lifeless face. Finally, Shil looked up. The guard flinched. Shil, began to chuckled very softly. This annoyed the guard even more then before, and he tried to move forward, and grab him. But he couldn't move.

"What?!" he said, sounding like he was in pain, "what the hell, did you do to me?"

Since it was only his legs that were paralyzed, he was able to look down, to see what had caused his immobilization. He was shocked to see that it was Shil's random drawings that had caused it. The symbol on the ground was a circle, framed with three triangles, that came in from the top sides and the bottom. On the bottom, was a line that ran, from under the bottom triangle, and continued to Shil's finger, which was still on the floor. The symbol was activated, by glowing white. He had used a spell to freeze the guard in place.

"You...dirty...," the guard tried to say, but the paralysis had now taken over his whole body. He was now frozen stiff, in the spot he stood. Shil, then got up, while still maintaining the smirk, and walked a few feet, so that he was now within a few centimeter of the guards face. He looked him in the eyes, an then lost his smug smirk and replaced it with a smirk of hysteria.

"I must say...," Shil said, in a silky smooth tone, "that being cramped up in this tiny cell, with just barely enough room to sit, was quite unpleasant for me. But...hehehe...I can see that I'm not the only one, in an uncomfortable position. I can only imagine what it must feel like, not being able to move for eternity, while still alive and breathing."

Shil, then moved to the side and walked out of the cell, leaving the guard to stand alone in the empty cell, with nobody to help him. Shil, turned the corner and found his notebook sitting on top of a desk, where the guards' post was.

"Ah, good old Notebook," Shil said, with a hint of sarcasm, "it's only been 12 years, but I feel like I haven't seen you in almost 1200! Hahahahahaha!"

Shil, after grabbing his notebook made his way for the door that let outside. Each cell in the Shinigami realm, was it's own prison. Only one prisoner and one guard housed a building. The prison itself, was no bigger then a garage. And the cell was only about 8 feet by 8 feet. Which gave Shil, who was 7'6", almost no room to stretch, sit, lie down or even stand. The ceiling in his cell was just barely high enough that it gave him only about 3 inches of room. He had to duck when walking out of the cell door. The guard was considerably shorter then Shil.

He bashed open the door and looked out. They hovered up, high above the Shinigami mainland. All prisons, in the Shingami realm, were suspended in the air, almost 600 feet above the ground, and the cells were about a mile apart, scattered all across the Shinigami world. Shil, laughed to himself, in his smooth, silky sarcastic tone, and then leapt off the staircase.

"No point in staying here!" he said to himself, "with my powers gone, I can't use my notebook...but that won't stop me. The human world, should pose some interesting test subjects. I'll bet i'll have some fun, there!"

Laughing all the way, Shil flew through the air and entered the warp hole, in the ground, making sure that he wasn't being watched, as he zipped through the emptiness and was gone.

And thus begins the the horrific events that would unfold, with the help of Shil's Death Note and...

"Sora Matsumara!" called Mr. Hiyuga, from the front of the class, "are you listening?"

"Yes, Sir!" Sora answered with over the top enthusiasm and sarcasm. The class laughed at his joke.

Mr. Hiyuga was the only one not amused.

"Mr. Matsumara, this excapade of bad habits and disruptions will end you in suspension, young man!"

"Oh, come on," Sora smirked, winking at one of the girls near him, "it's a new year and I'm the new kid. You can be that coldhearted with those variables, can you?"

"It wouldn't matter if you were the mighty lord of Jupiter," Mr. Hiyuga said, smugly, "your actions have gotten out of hand, since you started, and they will be dealt with, if you don't focus more on your work, then on your popularity!"

"Whatever...," Sora snuffed, as he leaned back in his chair. The teacher sighed, but went on with the class. After school, Sora walked slowly out the front doors of the building, and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl cried out. Books clattered to the ground.

Sora looked down at the girl, who was very pretty. She had dirty blonde hair that was tied back in a pink scrunchy, and it stretched all the way to her lower back. Her eyes were emerald green that shined in the mid-afternoon sun. Her uniform was clean but wrinkled. She looked like the kind of teenager that took care of herself, more then her parents.

"That's alright," Sora said, with a flirty smirk, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't watching where I was going," the girl said, bending down and gathering her books.

Sora helped her, and then stood up to see the girl blushing.

"What's with you?" he asked tauntingly.

"I'm just embarrased," she said, avoiding his eyes, "I just started here, but I got here late cause my dad's job took longer to sign him up, then expected. So I missed the first two weeks of school. Now I'm playing catch up!"

"That's tough," Sora said, with a sigh, "I'm Sora Matsumara."

"Oh...," the girl cried out, not expecting his name, "I'm Timiru Hasakira!"

"Nice to meet you, Timiru," Sora said, laying off the flirting a bit, "if you need help getting around, I like to wander the corridors when I don't have anything better to do, so I can show you around. And help you catch up your work."

"Really?!" Timiru blurted out, in a big smile, "that would be great, cause having to run my house with my dad always at work, it would be so helpful, if i could get someone to look after my school work. I'm not saying that I'm hopeless, it's just i have a lot of stuff that I need to catch up on...that's all!"

Timiru blushed and looked away. Sora smirked.

"You're such a nerd," Sora said with a sneer.

Timiru, hearing this, looked up and then blushed again. This time, Sora laughed.

"I'm kidding," he said, "don't be so uptight and high-strung. Life's too short to worry over the small stuff."

"Yeah, I guess," Timiru sighed, "I should get going, or my dad won't have anything for dinner, tonight."

Sora, smiled as he stepped aside for her. As she passed, Sora gave her a little wink. Again, Timiru blushed and hurried her pace. Sora chuckled lightly to himself as she left. Finally, Sora left for home, thinking of the nerdy girl who he thought was pretty and very shy. Once he got home, his mother was outside, waiting for him.

"Hey, mom," Sora said, in a humorous tone, "why are you out here?"

She didn't answer. Her face looked like that of someone who had just had a very large breakdown. Her eyes were red from tears that seemed to have come in bucket loads. Sora, not sure what all the huff was about, didn't entirely lose his smirk, that he had come home with. Instead, he fused it together with a look of interest. He hugged his mother around the shoulders and then asked again.

"Hey, Mom?" Sora asked, "what's wrong?"

Now, being this close to his mother, Sora began to lose his upbeat smile, and now looked solemn. He knew his mother very well, and she wasn't one to worry or cry for very long. She was always a very strong minded and extremely optimistic person.

"Mom...," Sora said, now with a trace of impatience, "what's the matter? What happened?"

She slowly worked up the strength to speak, as she worked through a new set of incoming tears.

"It's your father...," she said, slowly, taking a second to snif back the pain.

Sora, lost his grip on his mother's shoulders. His face flat lined in a sort of painful grimace. He didn't know what happened, but he was almost a hundred percent sure that it was the worst case scenario. She wouldn't worry over some trivial thing like a broken bone or concussion.

_2 hours later..._

Sora sat with his mother, waiting for the doctor to come out. Sora, sat with a thoughful, angry look on his face. Finally, the doctor came out and met up with the two.

"Mrs. Matsumara...," the doctor said, with a sigh, "when we got to your husband, he was alive and stable, but just before we had contacted you, he had unfortunately fell to his injuries."

Sora, looked shocked as he heard the news. His father was always the one person that Sora loved more then himself. His father had always tried to reason with Sora, about thinking of other things, besides popularity, but Sora just took it as a joke. Hearing that his dad had now left him for good, made Sora's mind shot through many reasonings. None seemed to make him feel better.

"Do we get to see him at all?" his mother asked, as she held back a small brigade of tears.

"Yes, but is your son ok with it?" the doctor asked, looking at Sora's twisted face.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Sora said, unconsciously, "let me see him!"

"Very well," the doctor agreed, looking upset, "follow me."

The doctor led them into a room, where the dead body still lay in the bed. The blanket was pulled up to his chin. His face was a pale white, that looked like he was covered in a thin layer of flour. Sora, held back his fear of approaching his father, thinking that this was just a dream, that made no sense and that he would wake up from, in a few minutes.

But there he lay. Yugi Matsumara, age 57, pronounced dead at 1:34 P.M. at Shitamaki Hospital on Thursday, April 17th. Sora's face, quivered with pain, as he tried to hide his beautiful face, from eyes, that would scar his perfect image. He wasn't that shallow about his looks, but he still had a reputation for being good looking. And even in this time of tears, he felt obligated to keep his composure. But underneath, the tears just stormed his body and washed around like a mad tidal wave.

Sora decided that that was all he wanted to see. He left the room and sat near the gift shop until his mother was done, grieving. When they left the hospital, Sora was conflicted.

"Hey, Mom?" Sora said, with a blank look on his face, "is it all right if I walk home?"

"Sure honey," she said, looking at his face," you gonna think about stuff?"

"Sorta of," he said, without really paying attention to the question, "I'll be home before 7."

"Ok, don't worry too much, Sora," his mother said, looking slightly on edge, "he was foolish for trying to fight with that robber, but he only did it cause he was passionate about his job and didn't want to give up. The bank would have lost millions of dollars, including your college money and our retirement savings. He was protecting them with his life. He was a proud security guard, who had his fill of busts before...but he just lost this one."

She paused to hold back a sudden attack of emotion.

"I'll be ok, mom," Sora said, turning away, "I just wanna be alone for a while. I'll see you soon."

Sora, walked out of the parking lot, and turned the corner. He heard his mother's car, leave the lot, by the entrance on the other side of the building. Sora, watched from a distance, as the car, vanished from sight. After he was sure she was gone, he fell back against the brick wall on the side of the Hospital and slid down. He covered his face with his hands and wept. His cries were harsh, but quiet. He was sure that nobody would see him this far away, in the back. Crying was ok for him now, now that he was out of sight of watching eyes.

After Sora had cried out his pain, he walked home, throw the park, just down the road from the Hospital. He spotted a few people, still walking around, even though it was dinner time. A guy was having fun with his dog, tossing a frisbee. A mom walked with her two kids. The one in the stroller had fallen asleep, with it's pacifier still in it's mouth. The other, was holding her hand, and walking without complications. An elderly man, sat on a bench, reading the newspaper, as Sora passed him and rounded the bend. He would cut across the grass here, to get home, faster.

After walking for a few seconds, he looked to one side and spotted to jogging girls, who were running into the forest path. He smiled as he walked, and then kicked something on the ground. Surprised, he looked down, and there, 3 feet away, was a black notebook, sitting in the grass. Curious, he looked around him and then approached the notebook. Immediately, he read the title, before he even picked it up.

"Death Note," he said to himself, in a curious manner, "nice gag."

He flipped open the cover and saw that there was a white bordered section, that listed rules, down the cover. He read the first rule, as well as the heading.

"Death Note...How to use it," he began, scanning the writing, "The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the case of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the case of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the case of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

_(Note: Since 99 of people reading this story should know the rules already, I won't _

_bother listing them all in the story. I will bring them up as needed to run the plot, but I _

_won't make him read them all. If you hate that, then you shouldn't be reading this Anime Fanfiction, until you have read the Manga or seen the Anime.)_

Sora looked the rule over again, and then laughed.

"Wow," he said, throwing the book into the dumpster bin, a few feet away, "some people have a sick sense of humor."

Sora, turned around, and began walking away. He crossed over the grass, and then moved back onto the path. Just before he got to the cross walk, his mind jumped inside his head. He stopped, and looked forward, wondering what this sensation was, that his mind had just made up. Then, he turned around, and looked back at the trash bin, back inside the park. Sora's eyes narrowed, and he began to think. He wondered why the thoughts in his head, all came to him, just minutes after reading the Death Note. Curious and a little uneasy, Sora, trotted back, and grabbed the Notebook, from out of the trash.

He looked it over and then for reason's unknown, except for the vague ones that flashed in his head, he decided to take the notebook, with him. He unzipped his backpack, which he had taken with him, to the hospital right form home, and slid the notebook, inside.

Once at home, Sora sped throw dinner and then told his mom that he would be upstairs, doing homework. He got to his room, and shut the door. He flipped on his little mini tv, on his desk, and then put his feet up. The evening news was playing, but Sora, decided to read over the other rules of the notebook.

"Man, whoever made this book, sure is determined to be specific."

_'In local news, police have determined that the fire started at Yoshiko Hospital, was that _

_of a short circuited heart monitor, that sparked the bedding and then spread throughout _

_the hospital. Four people were killed in the contained blaze, two of which were in the _

_room, where the fire had started. No charges have been laid yet, but police say that _

_there is a possibility of at least one.'_

Sora moved onto rule number 5. He paid no attention to the news.

_'Repeating the top story of the hour, authorities have now just captured one of the _

_suspects', who had held up Shitaka Bank, only 4 hours ago..."_

Sora's attention got interrupted, and he looked up from the Death Note to look at the TV. They brought up a picture of a man, with a slight scowl on his face.

_'...authorities have released info on the suspect, he is 39 year old, Renji Tokodo. He is known to local authorities, believed to have been an __accomplice of the other suspect, in other bank robberies. Witnesses say, that Renji was the one who had fired off shots, when the banks' security officer had tried to take out of the gunman. He was pronounced dead at hospital an hour later. In other news, it looks like people aren't trusting the advice of doctors...'_

Sora flipped off the TV, and thought to himself.

"_That man, was the one that killed my father_," Sora screamed in his head.

Then, a thought hit him. The same, vague thought that had flashed, briefly through his head, when he retrieved the notebook from the park. Without thinking, Sora, flipped the book open to the first page, and grabbed a ballpoint pen from the cup, on his desk. He brought the pen down on the page, and began to write down, neatly if not in a state of hysteria, the name of the suspect, that just appeared on the TV.

_R...e...n...j...i...T...o...k...o...d...o_

Sora finished the name, as he thought of the face, and then threw the pen away. He looked at his watch and then fell back in his chair.

"What's wrong with me?" he said to himself, "that book doesn't really work. I must be nuts."

38...37...36...

Sora flipped on the news again, and went back to reading the rules in the notebook. The news was on the weather now, and was done with the suspects story.

30...29...28...

Sora began to laugh to himself at some of the bogus, made up rules of the person that created the joke notebook.

22...21...20...

Sora, walked downstairs to grab a snack, and then made his way back to the room.

1...

_'...And I'm told that we have no comments so far, on as to how this all unfolded...'_

Sora, looked immediately at the TV from his door.

_'In case you just joined us, robbery suspect, Renji Tokodo, has just passed out just outside of Takanaka Police headquarters...and now i'm being told that it appears that _

_Mr. Tokodo has suffered a fatal heart attack, and was pronounced dead just a second _

_ago. We'll bring you the info as it comes...'_

Sora could only shake in his spot, crumpling the granola bar in his hand. His face went through many expressions. First a look of shock, then a tiny smirk began to push it's way, along the side of his face. Then, he began to laugh, uncontrollably. Sora shut his door and laughed all the way to his desk, and flipped open the notebook. There, the suspect's name still resided on the page, just where Sora had written it. Setting down the notebook, Sora's eyes met with the TV again, but he didn't notice the pictures on the screen. It was the reflection in the screen that made his laughing even more frantic. He turned around, and he fell back and yelled through his laugh.

There, standing over by his closet with a giant, evil smirk, was a large, gray colored monster. He just stood like a statue, until he began to continue the laugh fit that Sora had just stopped.

"What's the matter, kid?" he said in a sleek, taunting tone, "aren't you glad to see me?"

To be continued...


End file.
